Aula
by Scorp and Al
Summary: Aulas chatas merecem esses dois! ScorpiusxAlbus Slash


**Título:** Aula

**Autor:** Scorp and Al

**Beta:** Scorp and Al ()

**Classificação****:** M

**Disclaimer:** "Harry Potter" não me pertence, e essa história não tem fins lucrativos.

**OBS:** Fic slash.

--

- A revolta dos duendes foi um acontecimento muito marcante na história...

- Merlin, existe algo mais maçante que essa aula? – Albus sussurrou discretamente no meu ouvido, arrancando um sorriso torto de mim, em meio ao torpor em que a classe se encontrava.

Estávamos sentados nos lugares de costume, no fundo da sala, eu com a cabeça apoiada em uma mão, quase dormindo. Na nossa frente, eu podia ver Rosie, anotando religiosamente todas as palavras do Profº Binns, parando somente para empurrar Johanna Wood, que caia no seu ombro a intervalos regulares.

- Com certeza não. – respondi, a voz cheia de sono.

- Scorpius, não acredito que você vai dormir e me deixar sozinho nesse tédio!

- Você não vai ficar sozinho, vou estar bem aqui... – respondi, sem sequer abrir os olhos, deitando a cabeça na carteira.

Ouvi-o bufar, contrariado, e encostar-se na cadeira, os braços cruzados. Eu tinha quase dormido novamente, quando senti ele colocar uma mão na minha coxa, por baixo da capa.

- Mas o que... – minha voz saiu abafada contra a carteira.

Ele deu um aperto mais forte, dizendo com isso que era pra eu calar a boca. Continuei de olhos fechados pra ver até onde aquilo chegaria. Ele começou a movimentar a mão discretamente, chegando cada vez mis perto do meio das minhas pernas. Abri os olhos, e encontrei-o olhando pra frente da sala de aula, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

A mão dele estava na parte interna da minha coxa, apertando-a, e meu corpo já dava sinais de vida. Dei um pulo na carteira quando senti a mão dele me apertando, e vi um sorriso mínimo surgir no rosto dele. Levantei a cabeça, a mão dele ainda sobre mim.

- O que você pensa que esta fazendo? – Murmurei entre dentes.

Ele deu de ombros, continuando a me apertar, e eu sufoquei um gemido. Oh, sim, aquilo era bom. Na realidade, aquilo era muito, muito bom. Ter ele me tocando de forma tão íntima, no meio de uma classe cheia, me deixava ainda mais excitado.

Arrumei-me na cadeira, de modo a deixar o caminho livre para a mão de Al. Ele olhou pra mim, uma sobrancelha levantada. Rolei os olhos. Ele riu e voltou-se para frente.

De forma muito habilidosa, com uma só mão, ele abriu o botão e o zíper da minha calça. Levantei- me minimamente da cadeira, de modo que eu puxasse minha calça um pouco pra baixo. Voltou a me tocar, por cima da cueca.

Eu estava usando todo meu autocontrole para não gemer, mas estava ficando difícil. Eu não parava de me mexer na cadeira. Al movia a mão deliciosamente, me tocando da forma que eu mais gostava. Alisando, apertando... Podia sentir meu rosto queimando, eu estava totalmente vermelho.

Eu estava tão relaxado e entregue, que quando Al enfiou a mão por dentro da minha cueca, eu dei um pulo tão grande que chutei a cadeira de Rosie. Al tirou a mão de dentro da minha cueca no momento em que ela virava-se para trás, com um ar irritado.

- Será que você pode parar quieto, Scorpius? Não consigo nem anot...

Ela arregalou os olhos. Fiquei com medo que ela tivesse visto algo.

- Scorp, você tá bem?

Não respondi nada, somente acenei positivamente com a cabeça, incerto sobre o que ela estava se referindo.

- Mas você ta todo vermelho e suado... – disse, ela, chegando mais perto de mim e colocando a mão sobre a minha testa – Você está quente!

- Quer que eu te leve pra enfermaria, Scorp? – Albus me lançava o olhar mais dissimulado do mundo.

- Leva ele, Al. O professor Binns nem vai notar se vocês saírem.

Al me puxou pela mão. Eu tive que fazer malabarismos pra não deixar minha calça cair. Sorte minha a capa ser larga e esconder meu real estado. Saímos silenciosamente da sala, e realmente o professor nem percebeu. Assim que Albus fechou a porta trás de nós, eu explodi.

- Você é louco!

- Você tava gostando! – respondeu, com cara de inocente.

- A Rosie quase pegou a gente! – disse, exasperado, e sai andando pelo corredor.

Ele veio atrás de mim e me abraçou, colando os lábios ao meu ouvido.

- Amor, eu tava com saudade de você!

- Saudade de mim? Al, nós dormimos juntos, acordamos juntos, tomamos banho juntos, comemos juntos e fazemos absolutamente tudo juntos há cinco anos!

- E ainda não é o suficiente. – disse, me empurrando em direção a uma porta, que com certeza era uma sala vazia. (Teria graça se não fosse?)

Entramos e ele bateu a porta, me prensando contra ela. Atacou minha boca, beijando e mordendo meus lábios, enquanto enfiava a mão por baixo da minha camisa. Passou a beijar meu pescoço, depois desceu, beijando cada pedaço de pele que ia descobrindo, conforme abria a camisa. Alcançou um mamilo e deu uma leve mordida, me fazendo ofegar e grudar os cabelos dele.

Prendi a respiração, em antecipação pelo o que eu sabia que ia acontecer, quando ele ajoelhou-se no chão, na minha frente. Ele beijava e chupava a minha barriga, enquanto abaixava a calça, que já estava aberta, até os joelhos.

Joguei a cabeça pra trás quando senti a boca quente distribuindo beijos por cima da cueca, e achei que não me sustentaria em pé, quando senti os dentes dele abaixando a única peça de roupa que nos separava.

Olhei pra baixo, e ele me encarou. Só consegui ver o brilho dos olhos que eu tanto amava, antes de me perder num mar de sensações, quando senti o quente da boca dele me envolver por completo.

Al sabia exatamente o que fazer pra me deixar louco, completamente entregue. Ter as mãos e língua dele em mim, de forma tão deliciosa, me faziam ir a outra dimensão, enquanto eu gemia e entrelaça meus dedos nos cabelos revoltos, implorando mais contato. Eu estava no meu limite.

- Al... Eu... Estou quase... Quase lá. – tentei dizer, em meio aos gemidos e a respiração ofegante.

Ele provavelmente entendeu, pois substitui a boca pela mão e levantou-se, me beijando, fazendo eu sentir meu próprio gosto, enquanto eu me desmanchava nele.

Senti minhas pernas fraquejarem, e Al me prensou ainda mais contra a porta. Distribuiu beijos pelo meu rosto e pescoço, enquanto eu recuperava o fôlego.

Ele me vestiu novamente, beijando-me apaixonadamente antes de sairmos, minutos antes do sinal do almoço tocar.

Fomos até o Salão Principal e nos sentamos na mesa de Slytherin. O Salão foi se enchendo aos poucos de estudantes, e logo Roses apareceu, visivelmente preocupada.

- E ai, Scorp, o que você tinha?

Tentei chutar Al embaixo da mesa, pois ele exibia um sorriso muito safado no rosto, mas não consegui.

- Ahn, nada... Na verdade, nada... Mesmo. Eu estou... Ótimo, Rosie. – dei um sorriso amarelo, rezando pra ela acreditar na desculpa esfarrapada.

- Ah, que ótimo, então. – disse ela, com aquele olhar superior que ela exibe quando sabe alguma coisa que os outros não sabem. – Vou me sentar na mesa de Gryffindor. Vejo vocês mais tarde, garotos.

Fiquei com aquele sorriso maníaco até ela desaparecer no mar de estudantes, e virei-me para Al.

- Ela sabe.

Al deu de ombros, um gesto que ele fazia sempre que queria me esconder algo.

- Ela terá que saber algum dia. Não é como se ela fosse qualquer pessoa, ela é a nossa melhor amiga, Scorp. Ela simplesmente vai ter que saber.

- Você não disse nada pra ela, não é? Albus... – Lancei um olhar suplicante para ele - Me diz que você não contou pra ela sem eu saber...por favor.

- Não! Não falei nada pra ela! – ele disse, muito sincero, e eu não pude não acreditar nele. – Mas você sabe como ela é, Scorpius. Provavelmente ela percebeu antes mesmo que nós dois percebêssemos!

- Impossível. Eu me apaixonei por você no instante em que te vi parado no meio da Sala Comunal de Slytherin, no nosso primeiro dia em Hogwarts.

- Mas você não sabia disso, bobo.

- É, você tem razão... Enfim, vamos matar a próxima aula?

Al me olhou, descrente.

- Agora, isso sim é novidade! Você nunca mata aulas, Scorpius.

- Nunca. Mas eu tenho uma dívida com você, e pretendo pagá-la de forma deliciosa, no nosso quarto, na nossa cama, durante a tarde inteira. – falei a última frase no ouvido dele.

- Combinado! – ele sorriu.

--

**N.A:** Não adianta, não sei escrever nada maior que isso. E não sei escrever POV do Al, porque não sou obrigada a entender a cabeça rachada de um Potter, embora os ame mais que tudo... Ok, não mais do que os Malfoys . Enfim, mais uma fic curtinha para vocês, meninas. Espero que gostem.

Agradecimentos especiais a: **Kimberly Evans Potter**, **Reira Malfoy-Potter**, **Nyx Malfoy**, **Juh W. Wood**, **Malu chan**, **xuncannyx**, **Lilly Aoki** e **Claire Potter**. Vocês me fazem extremamente feliz com suas reviews

Beijos

Scorp and Al


End file.
